


Texas Heat

by bulingki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Broke Down Impala, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels like first time, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Heat, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulingki/pseuds/bulingki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在六月份的Texas准备回家，可Impala却突然坏了，空调也出现了问题但是拖车一直要到明天早上才能来。男孩们因为太热脱得只剩内裤，他们在车子的阴影里铺了张毯子躺在上面，躺着躺着就开始滚毯子了（……）。因为天气太热，Sam今天额外紧……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texas Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591940) by [nephilim67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim67/pseuds/nephilim67). 



“God Dammit！”Dean钻在Impala的引擎盖下面大叫道，接着抽出身猛地一下把引擎盖摔上。

“让我猜猜……我们的空调坏了。”Sam叹了口气。

“我明明刚才已经把它修好了！特别是当我知道我们得在六月中旬驾车穿越整个德克萨斯州。”

“嗯……还是继续赶路吧，也许我们融化在坐位里之前还能来得及找个旅馆。”

Dean翻了个白眼:“我很怀疑。从我们走的这条小路到下个镇上还有差不多100英里。”

“那你觉得我们该怎么做？离太阳下山还有一个小时，而且我觉得我就快死在这儿了，兄弟。”

Dean站着，手撑在屁股后面。“Shit.我猜我们得继续开，也许行驶过程中能带出点儿风，足够让我俩保持凉快的了。”

于是男孩们回到车里继续赶路。

 

 

十分钟后，Dean脱掉了他的衬衫。

“我再也受不了它了，我简直快和衬衫融化在一起了！”

Sam扭头看着他的哥哥，汗从Dean强健的肌肉上滴落下来。他眼睁睁看着一滴圆圆的汗珠顺着他哥哥的脖子滑落到胸膛，再到他的腹肌上。

这情景对Sam来说可没什么好处。

“Jesus Sam，你能把那种‘想和你来一发’的表情表现得再明显点儿嘛。”Dean不自觉地掩饰语气里的异常。

Sam的眼睛倏然睁大了，他转回头闷闷地看着路。

但其实Dean是对的，无论哪个方面。他也一样快融化在自己的衬衫里了，而且他的确想和Dean在这里做。

Sam正准备也把自己的衬衫脱掉时，车子突然开始发出爆裂声。

“别 别 别...c’mon Baby…please…” Dean对着车子“泫然欲泣”，“拜托别是现在……”

他把车子停在路边，把引擎盖打开。

“Dammit，我就知道该多买瓶防冻剂。这下好了，她温度太高，我敢肯定恒温器已经阵亡了。Shit!”

“Well，我会打电话叫辆拖车来把她拖到镇上，会没事的。”Sam说着，一边朝引擎盖下瞥了几眼，就好像他真能弄明白自己看的是什么似的，一边打电话找离这儿最近的拖带服务。

Dean这才注意到，Sam不知道什么时候也把自己的衬衫脱掉了。

他看着Sam一边给人打电话一边绕着圈转，手不自觉扯了扯牛仔裤。

他的弟弟很hot，他的裤子有点儿紧。

这可不仅仅是天气原因。

Sam举着电话的手很好地展示了他锻炼得卓有成效的手臂，Dean的目光从他的肩膀滑到腹部，然后转到Sam渐渐消失在牛仔裤里的臀部。

他再一次扯了扯裤子。外面实在是太热了。

“好的……谢谢你。”Sam挂断了电话，“额……一个好消息，一个坏消息。你想先听哪个？”

“好的。”

“好消息就是，他们有辆拖车，而且他们碰巧多了个恒温器。”

“那坏的呢？”

“坏的就是要到明天早上他们才能赶过来，看来这高温天气也让拖车出问题了，不过到了早上它就能跑了。”

“Jesus Christ.我们可真不走运！我是说，我们本来顺利修好了车准备回家，但现在这情况肯定不是个好预兆！

“额，也许会有辆车经过这里把我们带到镇上去。”

“哦不，我绝不会考虑把我的宝贝留在沙漠里，我今晚要么睡在它后座要么干脆睡地上。”Dean嘴上说的很坚定，但他偷偷瞄到了从Sam脖子上淌到胸膛上的汗珠。

Sam注意到Dean的眼神，笑了。

“Dean，我可长着眼睛呢。”

“什么？哦，就是这样。无论如何，不，我绝不会离开车子。”

 

  
太阳渐渐下山了，天气虽然开始变凉但还是不够舒适，也没有一辆车子从这条路上经过。

Dean从后备箱拽出一条毯子铺在Impala的阴影里。他脱下自己的靴子，裤子和袜子，Sam紧随其后。

这一切都只是因为太热了而已。

Sam挨着Dean坐下。

红砂山慢慢把太阳挡住了，终于开始有了点阴头。Sam头枕着手躺了下来。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，Sam现在看起来很可口。他起先试着强装镇定，但他的脑子随着看到Sam的慢慢勃起而变得空白一片。

“You okay big brother?”

无论是什么原因造成的，现在Dean的大脑有点儿超速运转，他翻到Sam身上开始吻他，好像谋划很久一般地落下一个个激烈的吻。

Sam把Dean向后推着加深了这个亲吻，他的手从Dean布满肌肉的手臂游走到他的脖子和下巴轮廓处，几乎能清楚感受到上面短短硬硬的胡茬。

Dean一只手抚摸过Sam的胸膛，另一只穿插在Sam的头发里，他磨蹭着Sam的硬挺，听他嘴里传来含糊不清的呻吟。

Sam悄悄将手伸过来，伸进Dean的拳击短裤，听见他倒吸了一口气。

“Fuck Sammy...”

Sam开始以一种让Dean感到痛苦而快乐的方式，缓慢而轻柔地揉搓按压着。

他想要Sam。

接着Sam旋转手腕，伴随Dean大声的呻吟加重了抚摸的力度。

Dean的手摸到了Sam的性器上，以同样的方式来取悦它。他们互相为对方手淫，一同喘息着，就像是在比谁会先让对方为自己射出来。

突然Dean推开身上的手走到车旁去拿润滑剂，Sam盯着他老哥的屁股，目光随着Dean一起走远。

Dean很快回到毯子边上，扯下Sam的拳击短裤，一边在他的脖颈处缓缓亲吻着，Sam喘息着发出细碎的呻吟，手里抚摸着Dean跳动的阴茎。

因为高温，紧紧相拥的两人身上布满晶莹的汗液，他们的喘息和抚摸动情而激烈，就像他们从未如此碰触过彼此一般地索取渴求，此刻的他们仿佛置身天堂。

Dean润滑了三根手指，然后将其中一根慢慢伸入他的弟弟体内，Sam弓起背呻吟着，手里还拉扯着Dean的性器。

他实在是太，太紧了！

“Jesus Sammy，你这里就好像从来没被操过一样。”Dean喘息着说。

“是这高温，天气太热了！但我感觉该死地棒，别停下来……”Sam摆动着臀部尽可能多地让自己吞进Dean的手指，Dean将第二根手指也伸进Sam体内，听到身下的人发出一阵细碎的呻吟，感受到自己阴茎上一下下的撸动。

Dean在喘息间觉得自己快要到了，他把Sam的手拉开，看着对方不解的眼神平复着呼吸：“如果再让你继续下去，我就要射了。”

“好吧……Oh,Dean……就是那里……”

Dean的手指找到了Sam的前列腺，用两根手指按摩着那个地方，一边还试着把手指张开来拓展Sam紧致的后穴。

当Dean加入第三根手指时，Sam再次弓起背呻吟出声，他的身体猛地跳动了一下，呼吸变得更加急促而激烈，忍受着Dean的手指在他前列腺上的研磨。

“FUCK,Dean，我要你，就现在……！”

Dean一边慢慢把手指抽出来一边听着Sam轻声地吸气，他快速把自己仍旧坚硬滚烫的阴茎润滑了一下，然后抵在Sam的入口，缓缓磨蹭着准备进入。Sam已经快要忍受不住，他一下子半坐起来拉住Dean往自己身体中送去。

“FUCK!”Sam大声地呻吟着。这真的很痛，但比不上他对Dean的渴望。

“Please,Dean……”

Dean开始快速抽插起来，又深又重地往他体内撞去，他先抽出来一两寸然后找到Sam的前列腺，随着Sam的尖叫声一遍遍粗喘着朝那个点顶去，手里还撸动着Sam的阴茎。

Sam觉得所有热量都聚集在自己的胃部，浑身的神经都开始像在被燃烧一样地发烫。Dean能感觉到包裹着自己的部位一下一下地蠕动，而他的阴茎更是跳动着表明他快要射了。

“Dean……我快要……我要……”

Sam大声喊叫Dean的名字，诉求着自己有多需要他，告诉他是他让自己变得这么硬这么饥渴。

Dean加快了点手上的抚动，不一会儿就然后感觉到Sam射在了他的手里，还喷溅了一些在胸膛上。

感受到自己的阴茎被火热的内壁更加紧地包裹住挤压着，Dean一边喘息呻吟，一边抽动着射在了Sam身体里，然后整个人保持着深入的姿势，膝盖发软，浑身只能感觉到两人相连的地方。

Dean的阴茎还在Sam体内，他闭着眼睛喘息，试着平复自己的呼吸，一边感受到高潮给他带来的冲击和颤栗。

Dean慢慢把自己拔出来，看着自己的精液伴随着Sam细碎的呻吟一点点从他的后穴滴漏出来。

Dean用他刚才从车上拿下来的毛巾把他俩好好地擦了擦，Sam仍然沉重地呼吸着，小声的呻吟不时从他嘴里传出来。

“老弟你还好吧 ？”

“你说得对，这感觉就和我第一次做这种事的时候一样，一定是因为太热了。”

“但我可挺好的。”Dean咧开嘴。

“是啊，就是这样。”Sam把Dean的内裤揉成一团扔在他的脸上。

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

两个人一起大笑起来。Dean突然很庆幸这只是一条没人经过的乡村小道，他们刚才那么大动静，被人看到可就完蛋了。

Sam蜷缩着躺在Dean的左臂上，他总喜欢这样依偎着Dean，听着Dean的呼吸慢慢恢复正常。

他回想着Dean以前教过他的东西，这些知识足够他了解车里的哪根软管通向空调，也足够让他知道怎么在上面钻一个小洞。

即使天气如此炎热，两个人也都汗湿黏腻，但是今天的夜晚和星空都足以赚回修理Impala的费用了。

感觉到怀里的人又向这边挪了挪，Dean翘起唇角笑了下。即使Sam不说，他也知道对方都做了些什么，就让Sam保有点儿自己的小乐趣吧。

Dean抚摸着Sam的头发，数着天上的星星慢慢沉入了梦乡。

 

Fin.


End file.
